The Master
The Master is an old and wise Furon martial arts expert, who has strong mental powers and is well trained in Psychokinesis. Overview 100 years ago, he and Prince Meningitis were good friends at the time. But, imperial traitors who wanted to express their own filthy ideas of democracy on the Furon Empire and marked Meningitis for death. The Master managed to stop the assassination, but he was marked for death, and fled to Earth, where he crash-landed off the coast of China. The Master wanted revenge, but he soon realized that the beliefs of enlightenment and philosophy in the east could help him improve his mental abilities, so he immersed himself in the ways of the east, and over time, lost his desire for revenge. Instead, he built an academy, in which he gained students and followers to pass his knowledge down upon. He took on an apprentice, named Saxon, but Saxon eventually became power hungry, and formed a local Triad known as the White Dragon Kung Fu Society, to oppose The Master and rule Shen Long. The Master then states that the reappearance of Nexos could mean only that the conspirators have found him, and struck a deal with Saxon, promising him Furon weaponry to spread his criminal empire on Earth if he helps them destroy the Master. He enlists Crypto's help to defeat Saxon, the Nexos, and the Furon conspirators. When he sends Crypto on a fool's errand so he can fight Saxon alone, he dies at his hand in front of Crypto. However, at the end of the game, the Master reappears from the Jade Talisman that he gave to Crypto (which is revealed to be a one-off cloning device). The Master is revealed to be the true conspirator, having introduced synthetic DNA to Henri Crousteau and is responsible for calling in the Nexos to attack Crypto's casino as part of his plan to take Meningitis' throne. He was responsible for all of the troubles that were put upon Crypto. Upon learning this, The Master is smacked into a wall and killed by Orthopox-14 on Crypto's hinting. Abilities The Master is a martial artist and an expert practitioner of Psychokinesis. He can use PK on multiple objects simultaneously, levitate in the air, and surround himself with an energy shield. The Master can also contact others through psychic communication, which is how he teaches Crypto in the beginning and talks to him while still in his monastery in Shen Long. He is also a master of the Temporal Fist, a highly advanced technique that allows him to slow down and stop the flow of time, allowing him to defeat opponents almost instantaneously, even narrow the effects by casting a time barrier around a single person. He is also a master manipulator, having orchestrated the events of the entire fourth game for the purpose of usurping the Furon Emperor's throne. But, at the end of the game, he has gotten cocky and revealed his true self to Crypto, which angered him and got him killed again by Monkey Pox. Quotes *''"I see you have rejoined us, I hope your sleep was pleasant. Welcome, to Shen Long."'' *''"Psychokinetic power is not just a beam from your brain. It is part of the fabric of life. A force, if you will, of nature. To understand it, is to be whole, to see the path of your own destiny."'' *''"It is the foolish slug who gargles with salt water."'' (referring to Crypto threatening him) *''"Ah, your mental powers are strong against students, but how will you fare against the Master?"'' *''"May the Fist be with you, Crypto."'' *''"Yes, Yes! At last I have won! Foolish slug, do you not see? I was the conspirator! I set it all in motion, calling in the Nexos, winning your favor, staging my death, exposing the synthetic DNA! Meningitis would never have allowed me this close to him, so I imprinted myself on this one-off cloning device, and had you smuggle me in! Emperor at last!"'' (The Master's return) *''But it is so! I will remake the Furon Empire in my own image! We will live lives of pure philosophy in the quest for enlightenment. What do you have to say to that?"'' (Last words before being killed by Pox) Trivia * The Master is one of the few Furons whose real name was never stated. * Given the Master's eventual revelation, the validity of his story is put into question. The so-called conspiracy may have been led by himself, as he mentions the Emperor would've never allowed him close to the palace after Crypto defeats him. It would also explain why he retreated to Earth and why he sought revenge through manipulating Crypto. Also, it is possible that the Furon saucer that Henri Crousteau found belonged to the Master since he does admit his connection to synthetic DNA. How long he has truly been on Earth is unknown, but it is likely it was a hundred years as stated before. Gallery The Master 01.jpg|Crypto meets the Master. Crypto arguing with the Master.png|Crypto arguing with The Master. Fight against the Master.png|The Master tells Crypto to fight him. The Master uses Temporal Fist.png|The Maset uses Temporal Fist to stop Crypto from intervening his fight with Saxon. Screenshot 2017-04-15 at 4.08.53 PM.png|The Master and Saxon face off Screenshot 2017-04-15 at 4.12.40 PM.png|The Master's "final moments" Screenshot 2017-04-15 at 9.08.44 PM.png|The Master returns. Screenshot 2017-04-15 at 9.00.51 PM.png|The Master reveals his true intentions. Appearances *''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon'' Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Furons Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Major Enemies Category:Path of the Furon Category:Males Category:Turncoats Category:Shen Long Characters